Hacker Proof
by Foxcomm
Summary: With more information being put on computer, ninja must change with the times and become hackers. The creative, non-linear now rule as ninja, ninja like Naruto. And in getting a new computer, he finds that there are more to computers than software. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is strongly _**adult**_ oriented. If you are not 18 or older, you should back out of this lemon. I do not own Naruto, Absolute Boyfriend, I dream of Mimi, nor Final Fantasy.

—oo000oo—

"...Damn it, how much longer is this going to take," Naruto groaned as the clock kept ticking.

"Naruto, maybe if you actually worked, the class wouldn't take so long," Iruka said to him.

"Pff. As if. No matter the paperwork, boring is boring."

"Oh? Is it now? Fine. Let's spice it up. Get down here and do the henge no jutsu right now!"

Naruto got up from his chair and stood in front of the class. "Are you sure, Iruka-sensei? I would hate to embarrass you."

"DO IT!"

"Fine. Ahem. Henge no Jutsu: Ninja Centerfold!" Iruka went bug eyed and got a nose bleed that shot him backwards. "Later, Iruka ero-sensei!" Naruto got to the window, threw it open and jumped out. "Time to go check for an answer!"

—oo000oo—

In many different dimensions, things follow two different lines of travel. One where science and technology rule, the other, magic and the sword. This world, in this universe, is one of the unique few where both are present. Science is there for the betterment for man while war is left solely to those who are trained to use magic or chakra as it is called here.

But, of course, some people just don't leave well enough alone.

—oo000oo—

"Go, go, go! Stop the trucks! No one leaves this building!" One of the military branches of Konoha storms a building looking for tech criminals. A man from outside raises a megaphone to his lips. "This is Net Force, this company and building site is here by place under arrest for the improper use of technology in the development of illegal weapons!"

Not fifteen minutes later, the president and vice president were in front of the chief of the Military Police. "I keep telling you, we make computers, not weapons."

"By combining chakra and science to make biological computers," the chief said. "This has been outlawed for a reason! These things are cold, calculating, and without a soul! You can't trust a machine with the kind of power they could have!" He motioned to the guards to take them to the trucks and looked at his second. "Were all the shipments rounded up?"

"Yes," the second said to him as he looked through the paperwork. "All the units are accounted for."

"I want only what we need to prosecute them kept. Destroy all the others." He raised his hand in the air and made a circle in it, calling all officers back. They walked away from the building marked Kronos Heaven. One stepped on a flier of that same company.

_Special! A free computer is being given away to the person that can answer this question right! What is the beginning of the end and the end of time, space, and the universe? The first person to answer this question right will receive our most unique computer ever, hand crafted by the President and Vice President of Kronos Heaven themselves! One of a kind, no serial number, no plans, this is the only one that will ever be made! Nine hundred Giga-bytes of memory, 40 giga-bytes of ram! There is nothing this computer cannot do for you! The best part? It is completely hack-proof! It will only ever recognize one user. YOU! If you can answer the question, that is! Our representative will be out in the Konoha Park on October the Tenth at noon. Be there or miss the chance of a lifetime!_

—oo000oo—

Naruto checked his e-mail. _'Come on, come on... Yes! Dear Foxcomm, I would love to meet you! Especially if you are who I think you are. ;) Meet you in the Park at eleven for lunch. Yours, Cherry-tree.'_

Naruto jumped up in the air. "YAHOO! I did it! I did it! I was actually me and I got Sakura out on a date with me! ...Oh man, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" He ran out the library and headed to the park.

He skidded to a stop and looked around. There she was! "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

She looked at him, annoyed. "Naruto, you idiot, go away! I am waiting for someone! And no, I don't want to go out on a date with you!"

"But I'm the person you are..."

"There he is! Sasuke-kun, over here!" She ran over to him. "Hello, Foxcomm!"

"What are you talking about," he asked her, sounding very detached, like usual.

"Foxcomm, its me, Cherry-tree."

"...Oh, handles. I'm not Foxcomm, I am Avenger#1. Go bother someone else." Sasuke walked away, leaving her crushed.

Naruto came up behind her. "Sakura, I was trying to tell you, I'm Foxcomm."

She wiped away her tears. "Shut up, Naruto! Stop making fun of me! There is no way a sensitive guy like him could be a jerk like you!"

Naruto shook his head. "You told me you like boats but hate the ocean. Though your favorite tree is a Cherry tree, your favorite flower is a sunflower. Because even though it is so much bigger than what most people would think as the proper, pretty size for flowers, the sunflower doesn't care and grows as big as it wants, while still being pretty. You hate the rain but love the smell of it before and after when it does. I told you that I didn't have a family or anyone to teach me how to use a computer outside of class but I was first in the class in computer access, hacking, programming. And I am, Sakura, here." He held out the last week's report card. His other classes were behind but all the classes involving computers were marked 1/120.

Instead of this helping her feel better, it made her feel worst. "You can't even stop making fun of me on the net! You... You asshole! I wish you would just die and leave me alone!" She turned and ran away.

Naruto dropped his shoulders. He, for some reason, found computers easy but he had still worked hard when they were introduced as the latest in academy criteria to pass, adding a full two years to it. And he became the head of the class in that just so he could impress her. Hen Kiba mentioned trying to get her to get to know him first before getting her to like him. And as she would never let Naruto talk to her, he made the name Foxcomm to get close. He never said one false word to her. But it isn't enough. He went to the bench by the fountain and sat down on it, cupping his head in his hands.

"...Damn, you seem down," a guy close by said to him. Naruto looked up and saw he had one of the weirdest outfits for a civilian he had ever seen. "The name is Namikiri Gaku, man. You seem to have really hit rock bottom."

"Thanks for noticing. The name is Naruto. I was just told 'I wish you would just die' by the girl I've been in love with ever since I started the Academy."

"Oh, so you are a ninja?"

"Yeah..." Naruto picked up a flier at his feet. He read it a moment and smiled. "That is so easy. The answer is E."

"What?"

"The riddle on this paper. The answer is E."

Gaku took the paper and looked at it. "...You know, I have seen over twenty people try to answer that question only to fail. And you took one look at it and get it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Call me odd like that. I am gifted at getting through computer security. I'm told because my mind looks for both the logical and illogical way around it. Either way, I can out hack a chunin and some jonin."

"...Now that is something. How old are you?"

"I turned fifteen today."

"...Cool. Well, Naruto, congratulations, you won the computer."

"...Nani?"

"I am the representative. And this," he motioned to a box behind him, "is the PR 19-86. Product name, Bo-Pa."

Naruto looked at it then back at him. "You mean I get it? I finally get my own computer?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll help you get this back to you home."

—oo000oo—

"Here, my card. If you ever need help with her, I am the person to call."

"Thanks, this almost helps fix my ruined day."

"Just wait, it is about to get a whole lot better. By the way, when you open it, don't panic."

Naruto closed the door, wondering why he would panic. He went back to the box, opened the factor seal, and lifted the lid. He was expecting a monitor, tower, a mouse, some assembly required maybe. He was not expecting this. Because when Gaku said 'she' he meant she. With the walls lifted away, a girl fell to the floor. She looked to be sixteen, shoulder length, chocolate brown hair, oliver skin, her half closed eyes were green. She was also a little taller than him. And, to freak him out the most, she was naked and not breathing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He was breathing really hard as he began to panic. "Please be okay!" He pressed his fingers to her neck and found no pulse. But she was also warm like she was still alive and her flesh was far to soft even for a person that had just died. His ninja instincts didn't know what to believe. Her pulse said dead, everything else said alive.

He casted his eyes about looking for the answer to this problem and they fell on the manual. It showed a picture of her as well as the words _PR 19-86: Bo-Pa, Bio Organic Processing Android._ "...Whoa, I thought that stuff was only in stories." He looked back at her and touched the skin of her face again. It was smooth but with flaws like a human had. His fingers brushed her lips and he felt the barest hint of a breath. Her hair felt like silk, it felt real, not like that cheap shit that dolls and such had. She even had those imperfections that made a person unique. She was beautiful. "...No, no, bad Naruto. You can't just kiss her... Well, maybe one small kiss won't hurt."

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. "...Definitely alive," he decided, his face red when his hand brushed her butt when he picked her up. "Just one small kiss, no feeling her up or anything." He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He went a little farther then he meant when he licked her lips but he swore he would go no farther. His eyes shot open as her lips opened to let him in put her arms around him and pulled him closer.

When he pulled back and off her, she sat up and smiled. "Good morning, my heart," she said in a very melodious voice.

"How did... How did... How did I turn you on?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "When you kissed me, you woke me up, love."

"What? Huh?"

"Didn't you read the manual?"

Naruto shook his head. "N-No, I just couldn't resist kissing you. You are so beautiful that..."

She smiled as he stuttered off. "Thank you, my heart."

"...What... What is with those nicknames?"

"I love you. You woke me up and gave me life." She stood up, making Naruto turn even redder as he saw her chest bounce. "I am PR 19-86: Bo-Pa. And I exist and love only you, dear boyfriend."

"...This is a lot to take in," Naruto said as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, you are a...cyborg or something like that?"

"Yes I am. Though officially, I was born today, I was first conceived four years ago as the prototype of the Bo-Pa computer models. But even though I am the first, I am far superior to the current models being produced. There is nothing a human can do that I cannot." Naruto couldn't keep his eyes from drifting down and swallowing the lump in his throat. "Including having children if you want, boyfriend."

"You mean...if we wanted, we could have sex?"

"If you want too," she said, still smiling. She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and guided it to her chest. His face looked like a tomato. "You need only say anything and I will do it for you."

His mind raced, trying to keep the blood on the head on his shoulders. "...I, I don't want a slave!" She looked sad, thinking he didn't want her. "But I will take a girlfriend." She smiled before jump on him, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him again. Naruto was tense for all of a second before he wrapped his arms around her. One hand went around her back to hold her shoulder. The other drifted down and he crossed his fingers before going over her right cheek and squeezing it

She took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out in a content sigh. Closing her eyes, she felt happy that he didn't want her as a slave but as his girlfriend. When finally they parted, she sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "This is so wonderful, I was actually both afraid and excited about this day. And meeting you makes me so happy."

"Huh? You feel emotions?"

"I do," she told him. "And right now, I feel like that I could die happy at meeting such a wonderful person."

"Do you have a name," he asked her.

"No," she told him, a little sad. "Just 19-86."

"Nothing? What about the people that...made you?"

"Well, I guess you could say that my father's last name was Koga. But naming me is for you to do."

"...Yuffie, Kiseragi Yuffie," Naruto told her. She squealed and pulled him tighter to her. "...Yuffie, we should get you some clothes."

"Oh, that is alright for now... I haven't been told your name yet."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto, I need to do something first."

"Wha...Aagh!" She had pushed him on the couch.

"I need a sample of your DNA to register me to you," she said before kissing him again. Her hand traveled down his chest and into his pants.

"Hmm! No! I mean...Isn't there some other source of DNA than that?"

"Well, there is DNA also in your spit but it might not be enough."

"...Can we try that first?" His mind was running a mile a minute. _Oh god! Yuffie wants to give me a, a blow job! I have to try some other way! I should save myself for Sakura! _That made him remember that Sakura didn't care about whether or not he lived or died. "Having sex is very important to me, Yuffie. And the one person I had wanted to have it with doesn't want to be with me. Just a little time if possible."

Yuffie nodded. "I understand, dear heart. I will try." She kissed him again, her tongue entering his mouth. For several minutes, their tongues played with each other while she swallowed his spit. When finally they parted, Naruto asked her if that did it. She took a moment to stop swaying around and gave him a coy look. "I don't know. I'm going to have to try again." She could get used to doing things like this were the thoughts that passed through her mind as she kissed him again. Though she was telling the truth. The first run had not passed nor failed. More was needed.

"...What about that time?"

"I am afraid not, Naruto-chan. I am going to have to." Naruto sighed but nodded. She reached for his belt and undid it while pulling his pants down. His dick jumped out at her, already hard. Releasing it from his boxers as well, she rubbed it a little, gaining a moan for her efforts. "I will do my best to make this feel good for you, Naruto-chan."

Bending down, she took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it. Making Naruto buck his hips a little. Yuffie took more of his length into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around him as she did. As went back up, she made sure to suck on him harder. It wasn't long before Naruto moaned, "Yuffie, I'm gonna cum..." She stopped on his head and rubbed him the rest of the way. Naruto's body tensed before going completely limp. Taking a few deep breaths, he lifted his head back up. "Registration commencing," Yuffie told him. "Please wait... AGH!" She grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

Naruto put his arms on her shoulder's and shook her. "Yuffie! What happened!?"

"...I'm, I'm fine now. Something happened to Kronos Heaven. The mainframe has been shutdown."

"What does that mean?"

"The mainframe is never to shutdown, so that the Bo-Pa units can always connect."

"Do...you need to connect to it to live?"

"I don't know, Naruto-chan. The question has never been brought up."

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "Then we need to go see what happened... Uh, do you have any cloths?"

She blushed, "Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no? Either you do or don't."

"To be precise, I have programs that allows me to create clothing for situations. Otherwise, you have to buy me some."

"You can create clothes?"

"Given the needed material, I can."

"So you need some clothes before hand." Naruto sighed, went into his closet and took out a pair of shoes, a t-shirt, and his black and orange jumpsuit. "Will these work?"

"Yes they will," she said, all smiles. "I need you to put in the access CD, please."

"Huh? But there are no places to put a discs but..." HE turned his head away, his face turning red again.

"Oh, no not there. Well, for many anyway." His blush deepened. "Most goes in the disc drive behind my ear." She turned her head, bent her ear forward, and pulled back an unnoticeable fold of skin. "Disc port Alpha. The one behind my left ear is Bravo. And that last one... Omega."

"End?"

She nodded. "For me to reproduce, Black disc O-1 must be inserted into disc drive Omega. My creator decided to call it that because when it is inserted, he said I would no longer be seen as a computer but as a woman." She was blushing at this.

Naruto rubbed his hair again. "This is all so confusing. But I have to say, your programming is top notch. I can't even tell that this is just data telling you to act like this."

"Because it isn't," Yuffie replied. "The Prototype PR 19-86 differs from the mass produced module in that I, while having to follow your commands, have a will and mind of my own. Thus, I am truly a cyborg."

Even for Naruto and all his technical know how, this was too much. He dropped his head in frustration... Before he shot right back up. "Sorry!" His head had landed right in her cleavage.

Yuffie giggled. "I don't mind, Naruto-chan." She reached down and picked up a steel container, three inches wide, a half inch thick, and two feet long. "These are the programs. Please insert one of the Yellow disc."

He flipped it open and found the a series of inch wide disc. Twelve Yellow, eleven Red, and one Black at the end. "What do they do?"

"The Yellow disc, B-1 though B-12 are for non-combat oriented programs. For example, B-7 will reconstruct damaged property. While B-1 is the program to change clothing. The Red disc would there for be combat oriented. These range from close combat, to combat medic, to range. Sadly, chakra usage that is also combat oriented is, so far, beyond me because no data could be gathered on the subject. But I can use it for other things."

"And of course, that leave Black disc O-1," Naruto said, looking at it. "...B-1 it is then. Bravo port?"

"Yes," Yuffie answered, pulling the clothing on. "...Opening... Please select occasion of dress." A light touch pad was cast out from her eyes. There was a good size list there. The first one was 'Original Form'. So he guessed that turned the clothing back to how it was. He scanned through it until he found one that fit the day. Festival. Naruto pressed that and the clothes changed from his black and orange jumpsuit to a light blue festival kimono.

"Teehee, How do I look?"

"...Beautiful." He shook his head. "Ano, How are we going to explain who you are?"

"That is easy. Since today is October tenth, and the festival was going on, we will say that I just moved to town from Lightning and we met during the festival."

Naruto nodded after a moment. "Okay, let's go." Taking her arm in his, he began walking down and outside through the festival, following the directions Yuffie gave him.

—oo000oo—

There was a knock on the door to Sakura's room. "Sweety, what is wrong," her mother asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sakura replied. She groaned when the door opened. "Mom, I said I don't want to."

"I know," she replied as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "But it won't go away any faster if you don't."

"...I met Foxcomm today."

"That's good dear...unless that happens to be the problem. What happened? Was he a pedophile? Did you have to call the police?"

"No, he is exactly who he said...yet he isn't." Sakura grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it. "I hate him! He...He... OOGH! He has always been mean to me, coming between me and Sasuke-kun! And now he even posed as him on the web!"

"Did he ever say he was Sasuke?"

"...No."

"He was exactly who he said he was?"

"Yes, besides that he never gave his name."

"So you don't like him because he isn't Sasuke but you did when you didn't know it was him?"

"Yes."

"Sakura, dead, I have never insulted you once in your life. But I am going to right now. That is shallow. He tried to get you to like him in the hopes that you wouldn't care who he is later. And you did care. If you have a decent bone in your body, you will get out of this bed and go apologize to the boy."

"I don't think I could face him..."

"Get up and move your ass!"

"Mother, Sasuke-ku had just rejected me again and I was mad! I told him that I wished he would just die!" She turned over on her side so she wouldn't have to see her mother's disappointed look and so she wouldn't feel as much shame.

"...Sakura, you told a boy you cared for to die? Maybe he doesn't deserve you after all." She walked out of the room, knowing that those words had felt like a sword to her gut. But she could not believe her daughter would say that. Not after having lost her father to the Kyuubi. Because people in this village often do die.

It was several minutes later that Sakura stood up, her eyes swollen because she had been crying. "I can't take back what I said but maybe I can take back the hurt." She ran outside into the festival. After several minutes, she saw Ino. "Hey, have you seen Naruto?"

"Have I seen him!? You really blew it this time, Sakura. I saw him alright. He was sitting down on a bench, as depressed as could be when this girl a little older than him sat down net to him. He tried to brush her off but she stayed and finally dragged him off to have a good time.

"...Naruto, a girl? Really Ino, tell the truth, I need to know."

"...You honestly think I am lying? Kiba! You see that girl with Naruto!?"

"See her!? I asked for her phone number but she told me she wasn't interested! I also saw Naruto was having a good time with her!" He walked up to them. "Why, what's up?"

"Sakura was just asking about him," Ino told him.

"Ouch, bad timing Sakura. When I was trying to get her number, I asked him, 'What about Sakura?' His replied was 'What about her?' The girl, her name is Yuffie by the way, asked who you are. Naruto told her you were just another person that hates him in this village. Another person that didn't matter."

"Oh no..."

"What," they both asked.

"I finally made him hate me."

"As if," Kiba said with a shrug. "I give it two days before he comes...back... Sakura, what happened?"

"...Doesn't matter anymore."

"Come on, Sakura," Ino said. "You know Naruto will come back to you. He always has."

"Not this time. Maybe I can at least get him to see that I am sorry."

—oo000oo—

Sakura found Naruto as the two got off one of the rides. "That was so fun, Naruto-chan!"

"Well, what would you like to go on next?"

"I don't know. You know I've never been to a festival before."

"...How about something to eat first?"

"Okay! I want to try one of those!"

"You, let go of him," Sakura said to Yuffie.

"Sakura, what do you want," Naruto asked.

"I want..."

"You know, never mind," Naruto said, interrupting her. "It doesn't matter. Kiseragi Yuffie-chan, this is Haruno Sakura, the girl I had a crush on at one time. Sakura, this is Kiseragi Yuffie."

It hurt that he left off the chan. So she covered it up with a glare. "You sure bounced back damn fast."

"Don't you talk about Naruto-chan like that," Yuffie demanded.

"Nothing to worry about, Yuffie-chan. Sakura, I only met her because she is new to the village and asked me to show her around. There is nothing fickle about this. Although, I am having a much better time with her today than all the time I ever spent with you. Don't ask me for help with computers again. I won't be giving any." He turned and walked away.

"...Naruto-kun! I'm sorry! I...I'm sorry."

"If you had just been nice to him in the first place, you wouldn't have had to say that," Yuffie yelled at her. She ran after Naruto. "Naruto-chan, how about we just leave. You don't seem to be having a very good time here."

"I'm not," he told Yuffie. "Let's just go and see about coming back later." They walked to the industrial district to the building she told him. And they saw it. The building was deserted with several door and windows broken down. "Yuffie, over here." Naruto was looking at a notice. "This building and property has been seized and all business within has ceased. Entry Prohibited. Yuffie, I am so sorry."

"Wha...What happened?"

"The combination of technology and chakra is strictly prohibited because the first attempts ended with loss of life. It was decided that no one will ever do that again. Let's go." He took her hand and led her inside. "Wait." He looked off to the side and saw it. "Laser tumblers. Very good." He picked Yuffie up bridal style and jumped through a second story window. "Just not good enough. Where is the mainframe? If I have to take it apart and rebuild it in my house, I will."

"It is in the office of the President. This way." She led him to a staircase and up it.

"...Yuffie, something is ahead of us." He took the lead as he opened the door. It was thrown open and this great big, heavy red thing landed on him. Followed by a silver and blue one And started licking him. "Okay boys, get off. Get off!"

"Daigoro, Fenrir" Yuffie said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

The wolf hounds got off of Naruto and sat in front of Yuffie, whining slightly. Daigoro was mostly covered in red fur except for these golden swirls that came from his head. Fenrir had yellow between his ears that ended between his shoulder blades. "Yuffie-chan, who are these two?"

"This is Daigoro. He was to be the first in animal bioroids. The other is Fenrir, his brother."

"Why?"

"Marketing," Yuffie replied. And with that little word, it made total sense to Naruto. "They were also to be my counter part, though that was yet to be decided. Daigoro-kun, where is the President?" After he told her, she turned back to Naruto, tears in her eyes. "He said...That the President was arrested while the others were..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "The other cyborgs were destroyed." She broke down in tears and Naruto caught her as she fell.

"...Daigoro, Fenrir, where is the mainframe," Naruto asked the dogs. "We don't know if Yuffie needs it to survive but I am taking it with us just to make sure." The wolves looked over behind his shoulder to a plain wall before walking over to it. Fenrir pulled a wire from his collar while Daigoro put his paw against the wall, making it slide back. As Fenrir inserted his connector, Daigoro pulled something from the bottom and set it up. It was a laptop to make the mainframe go mobile. He pulled several of the hard drives and inserted them into it. He barked at Fenrir who nodded. When that laptop was full, he got another and filled it as well. Mean while, Fenrir was looking at something only he could see. His ears, lips, and tail were all twitching in a pattern, kind of like when Naruto is using a keyboard. The wire was disconnected and and the lights of the mainframe went off. They had taken the hard copies and wiped the computer. Someone was going to be mad when they found out. "Thanks," Naruto said to the two as they picked up the new mainframes.

Yuffie dried her tears and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-chan."

"Smart wolf," Naruto stated. He motioned behind him with his head as he picked Yuffie up and ran back out. Daigoro and Fenrir were close behind him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto, with the help of the two wolves, set up the mainframe when he got back home. "That should do it." He turned it on and activated the start up process. Smiling, he scratched their ears before he turned back to Yuffie. "Well, Yuffie, your first day with me is over. Time for some sleep."

"Okay, dear heart."

Naruto looked over at his bed and sighed. "You can have the...WHOA!" Daigoro was behind him, pushing him onto the bed while Yuffie was pushed by Fenrir. "Is he trying to get us together?"

"Daigoro, Fenrir, behave," Yuffie told them. "He said since we are boyfriend and girlfriend, we can share a bed." She began to undress, making Naruto blush but he did as well. Getting under the blankets, they snuggled close to each other. Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss it. It was getting very hot, very fast until Daigoro laid down on the end of the mattress, at their feet. "I guess he was really interested in being warm."

"...Well, can't..." Fenrir hopped over the both of them and laid down between the wall and Naruto, pushing them closer together. "...Oh well. I guess I can say I have a family now."

Yuffie kissed him again and leaned her head against his chest. When she had finally registered him as her owner, she had received a full biography on him. He was fifteen, not very well liked, and without a family. All else about him had been classified by the Hokage. But Yuffie figured something out about him, something that explained why he wasn't liked, why his past was a secret. When she had gotten...his active molecules, she did a scan on him to find out about him, biologically. And she found that he had two energies, his own and a much larger one that did not belong to a human. It didn't take long to realize that the Kyuubi had been sealed inside of him. She wished so much that she could take this burden from him but knew that she could never do that. So, she would do everything to comfort him. And this wasn't her programming that desired it. Naruto had a good heart and was putting himself in danger keeping not only herself there, but also the mainframe as well as Daigoro and Fenrir.

"_I think I might be falling in love with him,"_ she told the two electronically. The two moaned, believing it to be a good choice.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: Definitely inspired a _little_ (in dictionary, under a lot) by Final Fantasy. Daigoro is the name of Yojimbo's dog in FFX. Fenrir is a summon in FFIX, Yuffie is, of course, a character in FFVII.

This story is the product of me reading a manga called Absolute Boyfriend, comedy, and a similar anime called I Dream of Mimi. A.B. is older teen while I.D. of M. is mature rating. I've been wanting to do this off and on ever since. In AB, the main character, a girl, wants a boyfriend and ends up getting one in the form of a figurine, Nightly Lover series model 01. As the name would imply, he is a sort of sex doll. Just one that is able to learn anything, including things not related to sex.

While in ID of M, the main character, a guy, wants a new computer of the 9821 series. He, instead, read the box wrong and got a 2198 PX Bio type computer, product name, Pixie. Like Night, the robot from above, Mimi has a need for sex as well. Just one far different. She is able to be upgraded by getting active molecules from her master. In laymen terms, she has sex with him, she is more powerful. She just doesn't stay upgraded so she has to have sex with him at least once every three days. Poor guy. Yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuffie-chan, I have to go to the academy," Naruto called to her the next morning. He picked up his bag and, as an after thought, Yuffie's manual. He went over to the door, scratching both Fenrir's and Daigoro's ears as he did. He opened the door and was about to walk out before he was pulled back in and locked into a kiss. "...Maybe I should start all mornings like this."

"Heehee. I made you lunch," she said, holding out a bento box.

Naruto smiled and took it. He couldn't help himself and took a peek. It wasn't ramen but it smelled damn good. It literally had his mouth watering. "Thanks, Yuffie-chan!"

"If you want, I can come by and we could eat it together."

"That would be awesome!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. "I will see you then!" He was about to step out but then realized that Yuffie still only had her festival kimono on. "Ano... What would you like to wear, Yuffie-chan?"

"...I know! File forum combination. Analyzing. Program activating." Her kimono glowed for a moment before they changed. When it faded away, she had a combination that almost gave Naruto a nose bleed. Yeah, he had seen her naked already. But clothing in the right place, in the right style, enhanced beauty very well. In this case, a pair of hot pants that showed off her perfect legs, a sleeveless turtleneck sweater, ninja wire fishnet armor, on her left arm was an arm guard, and she even had a weapon, a four point giant shuriken. Though this wasn't like the ones used by ninja. This was made from a cross with a ring the size of a kunai ring in the center. It must have weighed three times less than normal ones. It hid everything but still gave him an eyeful. "How do I look, Naruto-chan?"

"...In a word? I can't decide between hot or sexy." He let out a breath and shook his head. He made a whip motion with his free hand. "Down boy," he said as a joke. "Really, you look beautiful. I will see you at lunch."

—oo000oo—

'...The PR 19-86 is the original model of the version that will become public in the spring of this year. She was made without the inhibitors that will be programmed into the later models. The only inhibitor she has is that she cannot attack nor disobey her owner. Later models will be unable to attack any human or lie. This is set with a level Delta security code.' Naruto let out a low whistle at that. Those were practically unbreakable. He had caught one floating around in the ninja-web so he downloaded it and deleted the original so that he could practice on it. That was three months ago and he still couldn't get through.

This manual, though professionally done, was obviously written by the maker and done in a way like a journal or such. In that it was meant to be understood unlike most manuals in Naruto's opinion. 'A Bo-Pa was made to be upgradeable but not in the same sense as normal software. There are no drives to insert. Rather, sufficient raw materials, along with the proper download, will allow one to update.' Naruto flipped to the back at the reference and searched what the raw material were. "Active Molecules?" 'Active molecules are a key substance in the development of a Bo-Pa. Not only is this how the unit tells the health of her owner, it is the raw material for upgrade as most of the computer components are biological. It is also the registration component needed to secure her to the owner.'

"...NANI!?"

"I said," Iruka growled, "that if you don't pay attention, I am going to give you detention! Now answer the question!"

Naruto looked at the projection for all of two second before going back to his book. "Right click program, run as administrator. If this does not work, go into security program, manually change the program to be allowed. Depending on the fire wall will determine if you need to by-pass security or not." Without looking, Naruto tapped on his keyboard, bringing it up on the projector. "Once full access has been gained, close down security monitoring so that once copying has begun, alarms will not go off. Making sure to erase the memory of it as well as it will still be logged in file history."

The red box on the screen changed from saying 'Hacker detected' to green, saying 'All systems normal'. Iruka sighed, "Once again, good job, Naruto."

"I try, Iruka-sensei."

"Maybe you should be the one down here teaching."

"Maybe I can give you lessons? I suddenly found myself no longer tutoring anyone." Iruka looked over at Sakura as she dropped her head, tears falling down. He knew that wasn't good. Sakura had great trouble with the computers. She understood books well enough but something about computers was hard to grasp for most of his students, her worst than most. It seemed to better you were as a student before this course, the worst you were after it started. Sakura had held close to the front of the class only because of help she had gotten. Sasuke was closure to the back. While Kiba was third, Shikamaru was second, and Naruto first.

"Maybe you should reconsider that," Iruka said to him. Sakura brightened when he asked that. Iruka and Naruto had a close relationship ever since an incident with their former teacher Mizuki three years ago. There was nothing they would not do for each other as long as it didn't destroy their integrity.

"No, Iruka-sensei. Not this time, that's a promise." Sakura dropped her head. Naruto never went back on his promises. The lunch bell rang and Iruka let them go.

"Naruto, can you stay back a minute," Iruka said.

"Just a minute," he replied before he went to the window and looked out it. "...There she is. Yuffie-chan, we'll eat up here."

Iruka looked out the window to see who he was talking to. "Whoa. How did you get her?"

"I still don't know. I'll be right back, Iruka-sensei, I got to go meet her."

"...Go, go, don't mind me!" Iruka pushed him out the window.

Naruto laughed as he landed on his feet. "Thanks for coming, Yuffie-chan. Hey Fenrir, Daigoro. Came along to make sure she is safe?" They groaned at him. Naruto laughed before wrapping Yuffie in a hug and kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," she told him. "Who was that with you?"

"Iruka-sensei, the closest person I have to a big brother. Come on, I'll introduce you." Taking her hand, he led her in while everyone came out. People were staring at her, making her blush. They started murmuring about her and one guy stepped up.

"Hey there, cutie. How about you ditch the loser and..." He stopped when Fenrir started growling at him. "And I will just walk away," he said with his hands up passively.

Yuffie reached down and scratched his ears. "Good boy." Fenrir wagged his tail, happily.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Not only did he take his place at the head of class, he got one of the prettiest girls there. She would be perfect for him. And if the dobe could get close to her without getting hurt, so could he. "Aren't you even going to introduce us," Sasuke asked. "After all, she no doubt got close to you to meet the people that really matter. Me."

Naruto was going to retort but Yuffie stopped him. "He is right, Naruto-chan. I did get close to you to get close to who really mattered." She wrapped him in a hug and kissed him. "And I am." Sasuke began to growl.

"You are obviously too good for him."

"Even if I was, I know I am for you." Sasuke would have slapped her had no one else have been there. "Let's go, Naruto-chan. I want to meet your teacher." She took his arm in hers and dragged him off.

Kiba was looking at the wolves the same size as Akamaru. "What kind of wolves are those."

"Uh...Lightning hell hounds," Naruto said over his shoulder. Several people went, "Oh."

Kiba frowned. "I know there is no such species."

"Lightning Oriental hell hounds," Yuffie corrected.

"Oh, of course," Kiba said, trying to sound like he knew this. "I should have known. You can tell by the swirl patterns in their fur." 'I have never heard of them.'

"Well, if they have puppies, I might give one to you," Yuffie said with a smile. "Let's go, Naruto-chan!"

Shikamaru had to say it. "Bye, Naruto-_chan_."

"I'll kill you for that later," Naruto called back to him.

—oo000oo—

"Hey Naruto... HELP!" The two wolves had jumped on him and were now licking his face. "Oh, yuck! They got it in my mouth!" The two were laughing at him. Naruto went over and pulled them off of him. "Thanks," Iruka said as he stood. "Now, before you eat, I want to ask why you stopped helping Sakura."

"...Words were exchanged, mostly from her, that can never be taken back or forgiven."

"I see... Over it?"

"I'm not mad anymore if that is what you mean." Iruka nodded. Naruto smiled, "Actually having a woman there that cares for you does wonders." Iruka agreed to that so Naruto decided to tease him some. "Speaking of woman that cares, how are you and Anko-chan getting along? Anymore bruises?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Naruto broke out in laughter while Yuffie tilted her head in confusion. "Don't worry about it," Iruka told her. "Now, I asked what I wanted. So I am going to eat." As he was about to walk out the door, he turned back to Naruto. "Don't do anything I wouldn't, Naruto." He had to duck the kunai thrown at him and left, laughing.

"Naruto-chan, what was you two talking about?"

"He was being a pervert." He sat down at his desk and took out his bento box. "Thank you, Yuffie-chan." She sat down next to him and started eating her own box. "...I was reading the manual."

"Hmm," she said, her mouth full.

"Rather interesting, to say the least. Although, I am still confused on how... the PX 19-86 would be used as a normal computer."

"I..." Naruto put a finger over her mouth, silencing her. He then tapped his ear. _People may be listening._ "Oh, ah... There is a special port on the Bravo drive that connects to a head visor." She leaned over and opened the book to a certain page. "Here, this drive." She actually did this for a specific reason. So she could press herself against Naruto. "Now, enough of that," she said with a grin. "You have two hours until class resumes, yes? You are mine until then." She kissed him, lasting several minutes.

When they broke apart, Naruto muttered, "Whoa..." He then looked in the book for a moment.

"What are you looking for?"

"Checking to see if you are naturally horny." The two wolves began to laugh while Yuffie turned red.

"NARUTO-CHAN! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"It was a little. But you know, it suits me fine." Smiling, he kissed her again. Eventually, Naruto remembered the food. "You know...we...really should...eat."

"Oh, alright." She picked up a sushi roll from her box, put it in her mouth, and kissed him again. Putting it in his mouth as she did.

Wide eyed, Naruto slowly chewed, and swallowed. "...Damn." Yuffie only grinned in delight at his reaction.

—oo000oo—

Sasuke grit his teeth so hard, he thought they would crack. Naruto was taking away everything that was rightfully his. Head of the class, the one woman he wanted to restore his clan with. "He will pay for this insult!" He slammed his fist into the trunk of the branch he was standing on outside the school.

"Seems to me," he heard above him, "the one that insulted you is her." Look up, he saw Sakura. But, oddly enough, she wasn't looking at him. She was glaring at Yuffie.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't want a..."

"I wasn't going to ask, nor do I want one." Sasuke stared at her in shock. "You made it painfully obvious that you aren't interested. Even a goldfish will realize that no matter how much you wish otherwise, somethings are never going to happen."

Sasuke looked between her and Yuffie. "You have a problem against her?"

"Yes," Sakura replied without hesitating. "I have a major problem with her."

"Why, not the most popular girl in school anymore?"

"...No, something she took from me. Something that was supposed to be mine."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "Mind telling me what?"

"Actually, yes, I do mind."

"...Hmm. She was the one that convinced him to stop helping you."

"No."

"Can't imagine what she took then... Unless you are mad that she took the person that was most interested in you." She growled so Sasuke knew he was right. After a moment, a smirk covered his face. "Seems to me," he quoted, "that we are after common goals. Or should I say, goals that would be easier to get if one of us got theirs."

"Your point?"

"Just that this is a situation where if your scratch my back, I can scratch yours."

After a few more moments of glaring at her, Sakura finally looked at him. "I'm interested."

—oo000oo—

Naruto, after finding other ways to eat, looked up at the clock. Still an hour to go. "You missed some rice, Yuffie."

"Where?"

Naruto kissed her, making sure to lick up the rice. "Got it."

Yuffie giggled and was about to return the favor before they got an "Ahem" from behind them. Turning around, they saw Sakura. "Naruto-kun. ...Yuffie," she said as she walked to her seat and started checking her work for a few moments.

Both of them frowned. They couldn't continue anymore. Though Naruto was also just upset to see her. He turned back to Yuffie and gave her another kiss. "Let's go find someplace else to eat."

"Is that what you were doing?"

Naruto sighed. "What we were doing is none of your business."

She turned to him. "I want to make it my business."

"Leave us alone," Yuffie told her.

"You be quiet. You're not a ninja, nor even a student of the academy. What do you know about Naruto-kun? Obviously not much, he hates being called Naruto-chan."

"I know more about him than you do! How much have you tried to talk to him?"

"Both of you, please stop. And Sakura, I don't mind her calling me chan."

"Fine, Naruto-chan."

"I said I don't mind _her_ calling me chan. Don't you dare call me chan."

Sakura looked hurt. "...Fine, Naruto-kun." She focused on Yuffie. "...May I talk to you?"

"Uh..." She started to look at Naruto.

"Your choice, Yuffie," Naruto told her. "I could get some work done while you two talk it out. Just stay out of trouble, please. No fighting."

"I'll stay out of trouble, Naruto-chan," Yuffie told him with a smile.

"...I won't attack her," Sakura said to him. "On the roof. I'm having lunch with a friend of mine up there."

"Okay! Daigoro, come on." The wolf groaned as he got up from his comfortable spot and followed her.

Naruto scratched Fenrir's ears. "Don't feel bad. ...Is that a microphone and speaker on your collar?" Fenrir gave a "gruf". "...What is it connected to?" Fenrir's tail came forward and drew a swirl pattern on his fur behind his head. "Daigoro?" _Gruf._ "...Can you monitor them just to make sure she is fine? If she isn't, tell me."

—oo000oo—

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura called when they got to the roof.

"Hello, Sakura... I did not expect you to bring a guest."

"I thought it would be a better chance to get to know her," Sakura told him. She sat down across from him. "So, Yuffie, tell me about yourself."

Yuffie sat down between Sakura and Sasuke. "Well, where should I start?"

"The beginning is often the best place," Sasuke stated. Yuffie glared at him and moved away from him. "I get it, my behavior before was inexcusable. I apologize."

"...Apology accepted," she said happily. "I was born in the Land of Lightning in the village of Koiyokito. My father moved to the Land of Fire about three years ago while I just recently moved to Konoha."

"You're father not here with you?"

"No. I live here alone."

"Why did you come to Konoha?"

"I am skilled with weapons but I have had no formal training. What better place than a ninja village?"

"How skilled," Sasuke asked her.

She tilted her head, confused. "How do you measure skill besides with ranks?"

"Show me," Sasuke said to her.

"Well, I would, but I have nothing to show you on."

Sasuke motioned down to the ground, "There are training dummies down there." They walked down there, with Yuffie not noticing that Sakura was no longer there. "Show me," Sasuke said to her again.

Yuffie stood thirty feet from it and threw her shuriken. It hit the dummy through the neck and Sasuke saw the gray gleam of a ninja wire leading from it to Yuffie. She twisted her wrist and the wire wrapped around the head. She pulled and the shuriken returned to her hand. A moment later, the head fell off. Sasuke let out a low whistle, "Damn... I always liked my women dangerous."

"And I am not you woman," Yuffie told him, gripping her shuriken tightly.

Sasuke smiled a sick smile. "Maybe you will come to see things my way." Before he could move over to her, Daigoro jumped in between the two and began to growl at him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto spent a few minutes working on his computer while eating. He heard the door open and looked up to see Sakura standing there. "Where is Yuffie," he asked her coldly. 'So I lied to Iruka-sensei. I'll make it up to him.'

"...Naruto-kun, can't you give me another chance?"

"Where is she?"

"She doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do!? Sakura, you told me to die! How should I have taken that!? Damn it, you know I _was_ in love with you since the start of the academy, that I wouldn't hurt you! And the first thing you assumed was that was what I was trying to do!" He took a deep breath and stopped glaring at her. "Where is Yuffie?"

Sakura sat down, saying nothing. Naruto was about to leave but Fenrir stood back up, growling, before he lunged at the open window. Following the wolf, Naruto saw Sasuke and heard what he said. "In time," Sasuke continued, "you will. I always get what I want and that is you, whether you are willing or not." That was all Naruto needed to hear. He tackled Sasuke to the ground from behind. He then slammed his head against the ground a few times.

"If I ever hear even a rumor that you threatened to force my girlfriend again, I will beat you within an inch of your life!" Sasuke twisted, hitting his fist against Naruto's head. The two jumped back up and began to circle.

"It seems that we are finally going to settle this," Sasuke said, his Sharigan spinning. "You should have known not to take things that do not belong to you."

"And those would be? I am no thief!" Naruto's whiskers were starting to deepen.

"You stole my position! My girlfriend!"

"Yuffie was never your's and will never be your's! I am going to the Hokage just as soon as I finish this and put in the form for us to be married, you piece of shit! As for me taking your rank in class, even if I wasn't as good as I am, you would still be dead last!" That set Sasuke off, making him charge Naruto. But to his surprise, Naruto caught him and again slammed him to the ground. He jumped back to his feet and pulled out a kunai.

"Naruto, this is not going to be a spar until one of us can't stand. I am going to kill you."

"No," Sakura shouted, having followed Naruto, "that wasn't the deal! You were to get Yuffie and I would get Naruto if I helped you!"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. "You don't matter. The only thing that does is me getting what I want."

"I will die before you touch Yuffie," Naruto shouted.

"That is the idea," Sasuke said with a smirk. "And no one will ever believe it was anyway other than me defending myself." He lunged at Naruto who caught the blade through his hand. Naruto was not just mad anymore, he was furious. The thought of Sasuke forcing himself on Yuffie nearly drove him into an chaotic rage. And with each moment that passed, he felt stronger for it. He didn't know where he was getting this strength but he was going to use it to defend her.

Sasuke lunged, going for the stab. Naruto dropped and tripped him. Sasuke rolled forward, tripping Naruto as well, before he brought the kunai down and Naruto was too mad to see it. The sound of metal tearing flesh ripped the air. But Naruto was still alive. Sasuke's aim had been thrown off when he Naruto had started to sit up and the kunai was now lodged into on of his ribs. Naruto grabbed his wrist, twisted, and squeezed while throwing his arm to the side, dislocating Sasuke's arm. He was about to take the knife out and stab him with it when Iruka appeared with several jonin. They all grabbed Naruto and held him to the ground. Naruto started throwing them off him, quite literally.

"Naruto, calm down!"

Sasuke returned his arm to its socket and smirked. He was finally going to get what he deserved. One of the jonin held his hand forward and these wooden post formed around them. Naruto threw another off him one last time before he collapsed on the ground. "He tried to kill me," Sasuke said. "I was just down here training when Naruto jumped at me with a kunai. I disarmed him and tried to defend myself. The law says for attacking me, the last of my clan, he is to die." One of the jonin raised his weapon after a moment.

"NO! That is not what happened," Yuffie shouted, grabbing the jonin's arm. "Sasuke was going to rape me and Naruto came to my defense! Where Sasuke threatened his life and took his own kunai out to kill Naruto with! Tell them, Sakura!" But the pink haired girl hesitated.

"Don't listen to her," Sasuke growled. "She isn't even from the Fire Country."

"Unless you have proof," the jonin said slowly, "we have to."

"...Daigoro! Come here, boy." She reached to his collar and pressed play.

"...Which is you, whether you are willing or not," Sasuke's voice said from the speaker. A moment later, Naruto's came through. "If I even hear a rumor that you threatened to force my girlfriend again, I will beat you within an inch of your life!" Sasuke's again, "It seems we are finally going to settle this. You should have known not to take things that do not belong to you." Naruto started speaking again. "And those would be? I am no thief!"

"Stop it," Sasuke said, slapping her and reaching for the collar. But Fenrir pinned him to the ground, ready to tear his throat out. "Don't listen!"

"You stole my position! My girlfriend!"

"Yuffie was never your's and will never be your's! I am going to the Hokage just as soon as I finish this and put in the form for us to be married, you piece of shit! As for me taking your rank in class, even if I wasn't as good as I am, you would still be dead last!"

"Naruto, this is not going to be a spar until one of us can't stand. I am going to kill you."

"No, that wasn't the deal! You were to get Yuffie and I would get Naruto if I helped you!" That was Sakura.

"Shut up. You don't matter. The only thing that does is me getting what I want."

"I will die before you touch Yuffie!"

"That is the idea. And no one will ever believe it was anyway other than me defending myself." Sasuke's voice at the end sounded so satisfied it sickened them.

"Let him go," Iruka growled. "Before I force you to. Let him go and arrest that little bastard." Fenrir was pulled off Sasuke and they picked him up by the arms.

"You can't do this! I am Uchiha Sasuke, damn it! He is just a nobody!"

"You will find your name will mean little when this tape is played for the Hokage," the jonin that had summoned the post said. He reached down and helped Naruto up. "You okay now?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, sounding tired. "Did I just become a berserker or something?"

"...Yes. It is a rare affliction that happens when a person gets extremely mad."

"But I've been mad before and that never happened."

"The woman you love has never been threatened before," the jonin told him. "Come with me, you three. You have to tell the Hokage this and give him that recording."

—oo000oo—

Sarutobi listened to the recording and the testimonies of those there. "Don't worry, Naruto, nothing will happen to you, on my word. And you don't have to worry either, young lady. Sasuke is going to serve a very long time in prison. We do not take well to rape in this city."

Sakura was quiet for a few moment before speaking. "Hokage-sama, I had no idea that he would do that. I swear, I just wanted to be with Naruto-kun."

"I understand, Sakura. And while you may be the cause of this, you are in no way guilty of anything. Sasuke had been let to have what he wanted for far too long. I guess something like this would have happened sooner or later. I am just grateful you stopped him, Naruto. And you showed considerable restraint. When I felt the chakra you were giving off, I thought someone was going to die."

"You...felt it?"

"Yes. But don't worry about it. Take the week off, you three, try to relax."

Naruto walk out hand in hand with Yuffie before rushing back in. "I forgot something, Old Man..."

"You were serious," Sarutobi realized. "It wasn't just a heat of the moment thing."

"Nope. I gave my word, so here we are."

Sarutobi smiled and looked at Yuffie, who was blushing. "And do you want to?" She nodded. "In that case, Uzumaki Naruto, do you take this lovely, young lady as your wife?"

"I do."

"Kiseragi Yuffie, do you take this rough, crude scoundrel as your husband?"

"I do. And don't call Naruto-chan that."

He smiled a fatherly smile at them. "Fair enough. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Smiling, Naruto locked lips with Yuffie. After a few minutes, Sarutobi cleared his throat and said, "And you may stop as well." The two blushed and separated. "Now go, I am going to have my hands full very soon."

—oo000oo—

Naruto didn't know what he was getting himself into but as he kissed Yuffie and tossed aside his ruined jacket, he couldn't care less. He would be ready for it, no matter what opposed him. As they fell on his couch, his hands wondered over her body. "Oh, Naruto-chan, do you really mean it?"

"I know it is fast, Yuffie-chan, but I already can't imagine my life without you. And right now...I just need you, to feel your skin against mine." He lifted her sweater over her head, removed her arm guard, and began kissing her. He thought he read about this before, that after fights, the person involved would get hungry and/or horny. He could easily guess which he was right then because food wasn't anywhere near his mind.

He began kissing her along her jaw then neck. After a few, he lightly bit her there and began to suck on her flesh, earning a moan escaping her lips. He tore off her fishnet armor and unhooked her bra before moving from her neck. As he dragged his tongue across her flesh. He lapped around her nipple a few times before taking it into his mouth. At the same time, he was massaging her other breast with his hand and grabbing her ass with the other. "Uh...Naruto-chan..." he heard Yuffie moan, encouraging him to try a little farther.

His hand moved up her back, only touching it with the tips of his fingers, almost like a feather would. If he knew little else on the subject, it was soft, gentle, teasing touches that got the best result. His hand moved back down, sliding under her shorts to fully grasp her. She tensed for a moment and Naruto thought he went too far. But she seemed to melt into his touch, nearly purring. She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. And Naruto felt the strangest urge to...sniff her, to inhale her scent there. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in. She smelled like angels should. She was only missing the wings and halo right then to him.

Yuffie pressed herself harder against him, feeling every touch so intensely that it almost made her shake. Naruto was wrong with that joke earlier, she was not naturally horny, some how, just being near him made her that way. Her hands moved from around his back to his belt. As she undid it she felt him move his hand farther into her shorts, resting it on the inside of her thigh. "N-Naruto-chan... If we... If we don't stop, we won't stop until spent. You said this was..."

"Was supposed to be a special moment. I can't think of a more special moment if you are ready."

"...If you are ready, Naruto-chan, I am." She kissed him on the lips again, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. 'For you, I would do anything.' She tugged on his pants to pull them off. He raised his hips off the couch making it easier as well as press himself harder into her. He kicked off his pants before undoing the button on her shorts and pulling it off.

"...We...should probably...move to the bed," Naruto told her. "Unless you...want to...make love here."

Through her heavy breathing he heard her say, "The...bed, Naruto-chan... The bed, please." She felt him pick her up and hold her to him as he stood like she weighed nothing. Carrying her into the bedroom, he gently laid her on the bed. He started kissing her, from her lips, down. When he reached her hips, he slipped her panties off. Her scent nearly drove him crazy, but he knew not to yet. He kissed her thigh, half way to her knee, and moved up. As he was about to kiss her cunt, he smirked before jumping to her other leg, making her groan. "Naruto-chan...stop teasing me..."

This time when Naruto reached there, he didn't move to the other leg. He lightly licked it, earning another moan. He used his tongue to spread her lips and moved up until he touched an much harder part. As he licked over it, Yuffie gasped and arched her back. He smiled, knowing he had just found her clit. Licking it a few more times, he took it into his mouth and suckled it. "Ah... Naruto-chan... Ah, I'm gonna...gonna... AAGH!" Naruto widened his eyes as her cum hit his face but was only shocked for a moment. He eagerly lapped it up, making sure to get every drop, and almost making her cum again.

Naruto sat back up and looked at Yuffie. She was nearly panting and her entire body was limp. "Are you ready, Yuffie-chan?" She looked at him with a slight blush and nodded. Naruto took off his boxers and laid over her. "They told us in sex ed. that the first time is supposed to hurt for women. Tell me when to go and stop." At her nod, he slowly pushed the head of his dick inside her. She winced in discomfort but knew it would hurt a lot more in a few moment.

"...All the way, Naruto-chan. It will hurt less to go fast right now." She hoped.

Naruto gripped her hand, "Squeeze while it hurts."

He let her take a steadying breath before he did. She screamed for a moment before she snapped her jaw shut, grit her teeth, and squeezed her hand. She was surprised by the strength she had but Naruto didn't move. He welcomed the pain, wanting to feel even a fraction of what she felt. After several minutes of neither moving, she began to ease her grip. "...I'm okay now...just go slow, please, Naruto-chan."

"Alright." He pulled back out and entered again. He continued for several minutes at the pace, refusing to take pleasure out of it until she was. It wasn't long though that her moans had begun to replace her pain.

"Faster..." Naruto relaxed, he had almost about stopped, afraid she couldn't take it much longer. He begun to move faster, ready to stop if she wanted. Soon she was breathing hard again, raising her hips to meet his thrust. "Harder, Naruto-chan, harder!" He didn't need anymore encouraging, with each thrust, he rocked the bed. He caught her lips in a kiss while he did. "I'm going to cum, Naruto-chan! Please make me cum!"

"Oh, Yuffie! I'm going to as well!"

"Together! Let's cum together!" She kissed him again before tilting her head again. She was only guessing when she first thought he might have some animal instincts because of the Kyuubi, turns out she was right. Naruto rested his head there again, lightly biting and kissing her there, she loved it. She felt her insides tighten, meaning she was about to climax again. "Naruto-chan... NARUTO!" At feeling her tighten, Naruto was driven over the edge as well. He pushed himself in to the hilt and stayed there, calling her as well. He released his seed deep inside her and collapsed. They were like that for a few minutes before Naruto felt her nibble on his ear. "Want to do it doggy style now," she asked, a smile on her face.

—oo000oo—

Author Notes. I am not really one for writing these so the scene might not be the best. I apologize to those that feel it was sub-par.

Just to let you know, there is no Akatsuki in this universe. No threat to all of the world. Hell, some might even still be ninja of their village or just plain missing ninja like Itachi is.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew she was awake, he could feel her looking at him. Though Naruto was awake himself, he didn't want to be. His bed just felt too comfortable, there lying with Yuffie in his arms. Naruto was holding her to him right now and he loved the way her skin felt on his. "Good morning, Miss. Uzumaki."

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki." she replied, rubbing her leg over his. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." he told her before opening his eyes and looking down at her face. She looked so perfectly beautiful to him. Smiling as he remembered last night, he leaned in to kiss her. He stopped though when he felt her small hand caressing him. "That's cheating."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, kissing him and placing a hand on his chest, moving her fingers in circles on it. Grinning, she licked his nipple and gently nibbled on it.

"Yuffie stop, I have to go to the academy soon." Naruto moaned.

"Did you forget already? You have the week off."

Naruto blinked as he spoke, "Oh, in that case." He flipped Yuffie over, getting her to squeal, and began to suckle her neck.

"Hmm, Naruto-chan…" she moaned as he licked the vein on her neck. He was about to move over her when someone knocked on the door. "Ignore it." she said, holding him there. Naruto nodded and began to reach down between her legs. He stopped again when the knocking grew more insistent. "Ignore it." Yuffie said more insistently.

"Alright." Naruto said, but right after he spoke it turned to pounding.

"NARUTO! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

He sighed, "I'll be right back, don't move." He eased out of the bed, making Yuffie pout. Throwing on his t-shirt and boxers, he headed to the door. "Diagoro, Fenrir." The two were at the door, looking as angry as Naruto felt. They didn't like Yuffie's nooky time being interrupted, obviously. Naruto made a Shadow Clone to hold the two back from the door as he opened it. "Give me one reason not to go online, steal your identity, charge up five hundred grand to your name, and ruin your credit. I don't interrupt your intimate time, ANBU-san!"

The ANBU blinked behind her mask, took note of his state of dress, the faint sent of sex, and the disappointed 'hmph' of a teenage girl. "I'm sorry for bothering you but you need to appear before the Hokage and the council this afternoon at two, both you and your wife." She handed him a paper. "You've been summoned." she told him before leaving.

Frowning, Naruto opened the folded paper and saw the Hokage's seal on the bottom. The Old Man himself wanted Naruto to do it. Not good. "Yuffie, we have to do that later, but right now we have something else to do."

"What is it, Naruto-chan," Yuffie asked, walking out of the bedroom, with the blanket wrapped around her.

"The Council is causing trouble, they want to see us today and considering that it was us that put Sasuke in prison, they are likely going to do anything to destroy our credibility and release him. Since you are from outside the village, they will start with that, saying you aren't trustworthy. They are going to dig into your past to do it, too."

"Oh dear." Yuffie muttered.

"Don't worry, everything is kept digital nowadays, it helps save really important things like the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. All we need to do is what I do best," he told her, grinning.

—oo000oo—

"Welcome to the Internet," Yuffie said as she and Naruto floated in a vast looking universe with no walls.

Naruto looked around and nodded, "Yeah, I figured it would look like this. So, where to?"

"In the records department, of Koiyokito town hall. First, we must make a birth certificate, then other forms of identification. After that, we have to make a record of me coming into Konoha during the fair."

"Alright, let's do this then."

"This way, Naruto-chan." She said as she opened a hole in the air and they flew through it to a building like structure. "Here we are and there is the interface." She went up to it and placed her hand on the screen. "...There is a beta level protection barrier."

"Beta, is that all?" Naruto went up to it. "Let's see now..." He touched the screen and a 3D image of the firewall appeared. "Nice, I'm going to like doing it like this." He began to flow through the programming until he found the pattern. "Right, here we go." Beta level programs moved in a set pattern and you had to dodge all the protective programs to reach the access program. Naruto waited a moment and jumped into the image. In reality, he was hacking it but this was the visual representation of it. It reminded him of that game Frogger with how he was moving forward. He got to the port and shut it down. "I'm in, erasing history... Okay, we're good to go."

"Accessing files...cut and pasting Kisaragi Yuffie birth certificate and identification files. Uploading... Uploading complete." Yuffie turned to him and smiled. "I'm done, Naruto."

"Then let's go." He set the firewall to reset in thirty seconds. "Next to the..."

"You aren't going anywhere." Naruto and Yuffie turned around and saw a golden haired woman wearing cyber armor. "You are under arrest for hacking into a secure data file without authorization." she said to them.

Naruto tilted his head, completely surprised. "I see you're the security AI."

"I am far more advanced than a simple AI." she told him. "I am Rikku, a Cyberdine C-O-D-A, Cyber Organic Data Android, the most advanced android on the planet."

"I would like to argue that." Naruto replied. "Though I'm surprise, I didn't think there were many androids."

"Comparing me to them is like comparing a calculator to a computer, a vast difference." Rikku told them. "Surrender now."

"No." Yuffie said, getting between Rikku and Naruto. "You won't impede us."

"...You aren't human. You're an unregistered android."

"I am Yuffie, Bo-Pa model 19-86 prototype, manufacturer Chronos Heaven."

"Ah, one of those failures." Rikku said offhand.

"What did you say!?!" Naruto demanded.

"What should I say about a model that can't even get sanctioned by its village?"

"Oh, and you're legal?" Naruto countered, making her face go blank.

"Details, details," she said off hand. She pulled her hands together and a ball of energy formed between them. "Surrender or be deleted!"

"Now just calm down…" Naruto tried to placate her.

"Intruders refuse to surrender, exterminating." Rikku said before threw the ball. Naruto grabbed Yuffie and jumped out of the way.

"You know, she wasn't as fast as I thought she would be." he stated. "Time to test out those attack programs!" He pulled out Yellow eight. "Here you go!"

Yuffie took the disk, and slid it into the drive. "Accessing, Greased Lightning, weapon attack." Her shuriken appeared and she grabbed it, already running at Rikku. Swinging, the other android blocked it with the bracer on her forearm.

"Just who is this?" Naruto said, bringing up a monitor screen in front of him. "Search Cyberdine, CODA." The monitor began flashing search results while Naruto looked up at the two fighting cyborgs. He opened another screen, "Hack android, file name Rikku." A blue screen covered that one with line of data going up it at a fast rate. "Huh? This is an alpha firewall...no, it is a really old Delta!" He looked up, in fact, this Delta was used fifteen years ago and while top-notched back then, in fifteen years, it was used for alpha security. He looked at the search engine, "No way... Yuffie, she's an original from fifteen years ago!"

Yuffie blocked a laser from Rikku. "That certainly explains things!"

Naruto bypassed the firewall and went into her mainframe. "This is one confused little android. Running virus scan now!"

Rikku froze, her eyes glowing blue. "Running scan, shutting down all non-essential programs, exiting combat mode. Scan complete, restarting." She closed her eyes and fell to the floor. Naruto looked at the list of viruses and spyware that had made their way into her. Fifteen years worth.

"Damn," he said, closing the search engine. "She's coming too. Updating firewall, virus scanner, running disk defragment. That'll keep her busy for a bit."

"What...did...you...do...to...me?" she asked when she came to and tried to get up.

"I'm lagging your processor." Naruto said proudly. "And, FYI, you are no longer the most advanced android on the planet. That title belongs to my wife, Yuffie." he said, wrapping his arms around the blushing woman.

"I...see." Rikku said, slowly getting up.

Yuffie looked at her sadly, "The originals all had problems with their emotion matrix, they became over reactive, Naruto-chan, they also didn't have the limiters I have. So people died, many of them. Records show they were all destroyed, I can't imagine how she survived."

Rikku had finally straightened. "I...was...ordered...to...guard...the...mainframe. I...have...received...no...orders...from...my...master...since."

_'She's been forgotten…'_ Naruto thought. "…And what happened to your body?"

"It...has... It...remains...in...stasis. Bio-support...failed. Damage...to...body, extensive," she droned. "Attempting...organic...reconstruction... Reconstruction...failed. File...Rikku...being...supported...by...outside...sources." She blinked a few times as she returned to control. "Firewall update complete. Virus scan update complete... Defragment complete. Restarting." Her eyes went dark again before she shook her head. "Hello, I am Rikku...Oh, hello again."

"Rikku, how do you feel?" Yuffie asked.

"Better than I have in a while," Rikku said, stretching. "Yes, you ran that virus scan, didn't you? Thank you. A worm program had corrupted my programming for some years now. I feel much better, faster too. I will make sure to tell my master when he checks up on me of you."

"Rikku, I don't..." Naruto started to say until Yuffie rest her hand on his.

"I'm sure he will be very proud of you." Yuffie said. "You have done a very good job here."

"I guess just this once I can let it slide that you were here." Rikku told them. "You were creating a history and identity for you, correct? ...File properly backdated and secure. Please don't try this again though." she said, smiling at them.

Nodding their thanks, Naruto and Yuffie logged out. "Why didn't you let me tell her?" Naruto asked.

"Because she knows," Yuffie said sadly. "But her programming, despite all that was wrong, even after years of neglect, kept her going. She loves her master like I love you Naruto-chan. And the hope he will return is all that keeps her going." A tear slipped free from her. "Even though we're artificial, we still feel, we still hurt, and we still hope. I… I couldn't take that hope from her."

Naruto nodded. "I hope she doesn't wait for nothing. Now for the log of you entering." He sat down at the laptop on his desk. "One moment...perfect." He tapped away at the keyboard for a few minutes. "There was so much traffic that day that there is no way that anyone manning the gates would remember seeing you. I'll insert your name at around twelve thirty-three and... Congratulations, you are now an official resident of Konohagakure."

Yuffie came up behind him and kissed him. "Thank you, my love, for going so far for me."

"What can I say, all it takes is the love of a good woman." He pulled her into his lap. "And you are good woman/" he said before kissing her as passionately as last night.

They would have continued had Daigoro not barked at them. "He's right," Yuffie sighed, "we do need to get ready." She said as she changed into a blue, knee long dress, a white long sleeve button up shirt with a red tie and vest. "Do you have a suit, Naruto-chan?"

"Not really," he says, rubbing the back of his head.

Yuffie said as she sighed lovingly. "I'll take care of it." She grabs another of his jumpsuits and thinks about it a moment. It changes into a navy blue suit and white button up shirt. "Put this on, Naruto-chan."

"Man, another of my jumpsuits gone…" he mutters before taking it, stripping, and putting it on.

"The tie?" Yuffie offered.

"Please don't make me." Naruto pleaded.

"Fine, let me see." She looks him over, smiles and pulls his shirt from out of his pants, undoes the top button of his white shirt, flares out the collar and steps back. "What's missing? ...Oh!" She picks up his goggles, puts it on his head, looks both sides a moment before taking it again. "One moment." She goes through the file and finds just what she's looking for. The goggles changed to a smoother version that she places on his forehead before she begins toying with his hair a little. "Hmm. You look perfect." she purrs.

"Thank you." Naruto says, kissing her. "Well, shall we?"

"Yeah. And just enough time to get lunch before we go." Naruto was about to take her hand when he saw something that made him swallow a lump in his throat. He completely forgot. He ran for his life savings and grabbed as much as he could. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, just something important I forgot to get, no worries." Taking her hand again, he led the way outside. "I have some special people I want to introduce you to. They were like my family growing up, Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ichiraku Ayame."

"I can't wait to meet them." Yuffie replied, smiling happily.

—oo000oo—

"Hey, Ayame-chan, old man! I have someone I want you to meet!" Naruto called walking into the ramen stand.

"Be right there." Ayame said before walking out. "Well, Naruto, don't you look nice. What's the special occasion?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's for my honeymoon. Ayame-chan, this is Kisaragi-Uzumaki Yuffie, my wife. And these two are Fenrir and Daigoro."

Ayame blinked and took a look at the smiling, blushing woman he was showing off. "Well, isn't that a surprise." Ayame wondered. "It's a pleasure to meet you. If Naruto likes you enough to marry you, you must be a very wonderful woman." Ayame said to her.

Yuffie nodded, "I hope so. Naruto-chan is a wonderful guy and I'm very lucky to be married to him."

"So, how did you meet?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, Naruto-chan won a contest for a computer and he got me," Yuffie said without thinking.

"Ah ha ha." Naruto laughed nervously. "She means she delivered the computer, Ayame-chan."

"Oh," Ayame said before laughing. "It sounded like one of those mail order brides you find over the Internet. Father, come on out, Naruto-kun got married!"

"Is that a fact?" he called from the kitchen before coming out. "Not bad, Naruto." he said, giving Yuffie an appraising look.

"Hey, Old Man! That's my wife you're eying up…" Naruto said jokingly, pulling Yuffie close.

"Naruto-chan…" Yuffie squeaked.

"So, was it love at first sight?" Ayame asked, smiling at them.

"It was for me." Yuffie told them, taking Naruto's hand in hers. "Naruto-chan wasn't far behind."

"So, why weren't we invited to the wedding?!" Teuchi asked in a suddenly harsh tone.

Naruto blushed, "Well, you see, it was the spur of the moment thing. Sasuke was going to rape Yuffie-chan so I attacked him, saying that I was going to marry her. And I don't go back on my word so I took her right to the Hokage and we did."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Teuchi asked in disbelief. "I knew the boy had problems but to go so far?"

Yuffie nodded, "Naruto-chan was just defending me but Sasuke was going to kill him."

"And now, the Council are making a fuss over us sending him to jail." Naruto muttered.

Teuchi frowned. "Well, Naruto, I wish you best of luck in them. As for being married, godspeed. It isn't easy but it is worth it. And while I have nothing against eloping, I did it myself back in the day, a small wedding now won't hurt will it? One we can attend this time."

"Sure old man." Naruto replied. He glanced to Yuffie and then moved close to him. "Actually, there is something I need to do. Can you possible keep Yuffie distracted for...fifteen minutes?"

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Yuffie doesn't have a ring just yet." Naruto said, almost panicking. "I completely forgot it."

"Oh...yeah, sure thing."

"Thanks, old man. Yuffie-chan, I have to go do something, really boring stuff. I'll be back as fast as I can, you stay here and talk with Ayame and Teuchi."

"Yeah, I know all of his embarrassing stories." Ayame said, making Naruto snap his head to her.

"Don't you dare!"

"And I have photos." Teuchi said, smiling as well.

"I would love to see them." Yuffie agreed.

Naruto gave her a goodbye kiss and started running. "Daigoro, come!" He found a jewelry store and went in.

"Good afternoon!" the lady at the cash register said to him. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, I need two rings, an engagement and wedding ring!"

"What's the rush, sir?" She took a look at his state of dress. "Oh no, don't tell me you forgot it and you're asking her now!" At Naruto's blank look, she covered her mouth. "Oh Kami, you did! Over here sir!" She went to another side of the store and motioned into the stand. "Do you know her ring size?"

"Uh, just a moment." Naruto made a clone and had him transform into Yuffie.

The woman didn't even blink, apparently she got this often with working in a ninja village. She measured 'Yuffie's' finger and said, "She has small fingers. Size seven. Now, let's take a look at her. Hmm. Short, brunette hair, storm gray eyes, slight figure, olive skin... Okay, I assume she's a virgin?"

Naruto almost hesitated but decided that at the time she was. "Yes."

"Silver color then." she muttered. "Favorite color?"

"Blue." he said, tapping at his eyes.

"Sapphire." she said, eliminating more. "Engagement and wedding?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we have a few here." She reached into the drawer and pulled them out. "This one is a set, silver bands, star cut sapphires, separate rings." _Yuffie_ put them on and turned to Daigoro.

"Think Yuffie will like them?" the clone asked. Daigoro sniffed them and shook his head no.

The woman arched her eyebrows as she took the rings back. "Then there is this one. Titanium bands, smooth sapphire stones, gimmal rings. They interlock when complete." She showed Naruto how to separate them.

Daigoro was already moaning in agreement. "These are perfect, how much are they?"

"Twelve hundred ryu." she said before Naruto pushed thirteen hundred in her hands.

"Keep the tip!" Naruto said as he placed the rings in a black velvet box and headed back with Daigoro nipping at his heels to go faster.

She looked from the money to the running boy. "Have a nice day…" she said, stunned.

Naruto got back to Icharuka Ramen to find Yuffie laughing at a picture of him. "Tell me that isn't the one from when I was seven."

"Oh no, she's already seen that one." Ayame laughed. "This is eight and twelve bowls of ramen." Naruto blushed red as the women giggled.

"You were so cute, Naruto-chan," Yuffie said, barely stopping her laughter. "Did you finish it?"

"We did." Naruto said, scratching Daigoro's ears. "Good boy. Yuffie, there's something I want to ask you, to make up for missing it."

She looked confused, "Ask what, Naruto-chan?" Naruto walked up to her, took her left hand in his, and knelt. "Oh my Kami..."

"I missed asking you properly." He took out the box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Yuffie smiled and said, "I will, Naruto-chan." Naruto slipped both rings on her finger, stood, and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you." Naruto replied. "Thank you, Teuchi, Ayame."

"No problen," Teuchi replied. "Now you kids go on, you do have to meet the Council, yes?"

"We do." Naruto replied. Taking Yuffie's hand again, he led the way. Once at the tower, they were taken to the waiting room.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Council will see you now." a guard told him.

"Thanks." he said as they stood and headed to the door.

"I said Naruto." the guard said, blocking their path.

"Where my husband goes, I go." Yuffie told him, grabbing his collar and pulling him aside. "Never try to part us again." she growled.

"Y-yes ma'am." he stuttered.

They went in and saw a round room with the Hokage in a high chair at the front. In a circle were the seats of the council and in the center was the podium of the accused. The Uzumaki couple walked to it and Naruto said, "You summoned us, Hokage-sama?"

"I did and I apologize. The Council wanted to see you in person concerning the matter of Uchiha Sasuke's arrest."

Naruto sighed, "Wasn't the recording enough?"

"I feel it is." Hyuuga Hiashi replied, making all of the fathers with daughters nod in agreement.

"The boy is to be given a fair trial." Councilwoman Haruno said. "And we are to take the word of an outsider? We must first have all the facts." She looked at Naruto, unsure if she should be mad at him for getting over her daughter so soon. Still, she had no room to speak with what she told Sakura. "On a side matter, Uzumaki, I apologize for my daughter's involvement."

"She didn't know." Yuffie said, having already forgiven the girl. "What does the Council wish to know about me and my past?"

Councilman Homura cleared his throat. "How about your relationship with Uzumaki?"

"We met when he won a contest and he took me to the fair a few days ago." Yuffie replied.

"And why the interest in him of all people?" Councilman Kuwabara, the wealthiest trade clan in the village, asked in a snide tone. "You had the heir of the Uchiha clan interested in you and you want this...boy?"

The tone nearly made Naruto growl. "Naruto is a wonderful person, the Uchiha is a spoiled brat that tried to rape me to get what he wanted. Nothing could make me want to marry him, not wealth, not status. So what if Naruto is the son of commoners, his heart is pure gold and that makes him better than any Uchiha could ever be." she replied with pride enough for any queen or princess.

"And we should take your word for it." Kuwabara countered. "You who were not even born in the Fire country, but claimed the Lightning Country as your home? I say that you are a spy from Kumo, sent to cause as much chaos as possible in hopes of weakening Konoha." Fenrir and Daigoro, both waiting at the door to the room began to growl at him. "Which you certainly seemed to have done."

"You will not use that tone with her." Naruto nearly shouted. "She has done nothing to deserve such!"

"You will remain quiet unless spoken to, boy." Kuwabara shouted, jumping to his feet. "Unless you want something bad to befall you!"

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto snarled. "Be careful of your words, Councilman, lest they come back to bite you in the ass!"

"I will see to it you're kicked out of the academy!"

"You will not!" Sarutobi shouted. "Naruto is in the Academy under _my_ sponsorship! More over, the academy is _my_ responsibility! What proof do you have that Yuffie is here to cause what you have said!?"

"That fact that there is no record of her." he said, patting himself on the back. "I took the liberty to check and no Kisaragi Yuffie was ever born in Koiyokito!"

"Is that a fact?" Sarutobi asked, looked to the girl. "ANBU," he called, making Naruto step between them and Yuffie, "I want a message sent to Koiyokito and her birth certificate requested."

"Right away, Hokage-sama."

"We shall wait until that is done." Sarutobi stated. Five minutes later, the ANBU came back and handed a file full of printed off paper to him. "...Very well, thank you. I have here the birth certificate, dental record, medical record, and school record of Kisaragi Yuffie, all properly dated and signed by the mayor of the village. Care to say that again, Kuwabara?"

He looked shocked. "Wh-WHAT!?" He jumped from his chair, rushed to him, and took them. "This can't be! I checked last night!"

"Apparently, you got the wrong number." Sarutobi said, frowning. "Sit down before you insult this young lady, and embarrass yourself, anymore.

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama." He sat back down in his chair, stunned.

"Now, we have established who she is." Sarutobi said, taking back the file and looking them over before adding his own paper to the file. "As for the attempted rape of the young lady by Uchiha Sasuke..."

"He should speak for himself." Councilwoman Asakura, the clan head of the largest land owner in the Konoha area. She held much of the land surrounding Konoha and controlled the water rights and lumbering there of.

"...Fair enough." Sarutobi said. "Bring in the accused." The double doors were opened again and Sasuke walked in, as arrogant as ever, Naruto noted. "Uchiha Sasuke, you stand accused of attempted rape, attempted murder, and assault with a deadly weapon. How do you plead?"

"Innocent." Sasuke said pertly.

"You liar!" Naruto growled.

"Quiet! Let him speak." Asakura said. She honestly felt neither this way or that about it. This was needed as due course. "Put it in the record, Uchiha Sasuke claimed innocent."

"How do you explain your actions as innocent?" Yamanaka Inoichi demanded. "The tape was very clear."

"Can't voices be faked?" Sasuke asked. "A face copied? I had nothing to do with that."

"You were found at the scene of the crime." Nara Shikaku said, growing angry with this boy lying to their face.

"By who? ANBU loyal to the Hokage, loyal to the dobe?" Many of the civilians began to mutter a little. "This isn't justice, this is Uzumaki using what he can to eliminate me and my clan!" Naruto gripped his fist until his knuckles turned white. "I demand my release and compensation!"

"And that would be?" Councilwoman Koharu asked.

"That would be the woman that slandered my name with these baseless charges to make a proper apology. Uchiha laws says she is to become my vassal. Second, I demand the secret power that Uzumaki used yesterday."

"You would have her become your slave!?!" Naruto snarled. He began to smirk after a moment. "How did you know I did something unless you were there?"

Sasuke's smirk faltered. "I...felt it from where I was eating during lunch yesterday."

"You're lying." Naruto stated. "It's as clear as the air."

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. "You worthless piece of shit! You stole from me and I will have it back!"

"None of it was ever yours to begin with!"

"Don't loose it." Kuwabara muttered. He had put considerable effort into getting him out of this and the boy was going to ruin his plan if he got mad.

"It all was! I was the head of the class! I was the one that all the girls at the academy threw themselves on like the whores they are! Now this...bullshit class is added by the Hokage and _you,_ the Hokage's favorite, have it all! As heir and head of the Uchiha clan, I call a vote of no confidence on Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage!" Kuwabara dropped his head into his palm. "Who will second it!?" He looked at Kuwabara but the man did nothing. "No one!?"

"Yes." Hiashi replied. "No one will. First off, as the accused of a crime, you don't have the power to call that to vote. All of us here know that so we can't second it. Secondly, it wasn't the Hokage that put the new class into effect, that was this Council, in a meeting you skipped. Thirdly, you call my daughter, or the daughter of anyone else in this room, a whore for the first, last, and only time. Lord Hokage, the charge of lying to the Council and Hokage should also be added. Will anyone second it?"

"NO!" Kuwabara shouted. "That charge is treason!"

"I second it." Haruno said.

"Is there anyone that would like to speak on Uchiha Sasuke's behalf?" Sarutobi asked. When no one spoke up, Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Then we will adjourn until a law advisor may be found for Uchiha..."

"I don't need one." Sasuke said.

Sarutobi sighed, really wishing he would shut his mouth before he finished digging his grave and puts the noose around his neck. "Let it be known that he has decided against legal council. Is there anything else you wish to say, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No, I already told the truth of what happened."

"Very well." Sarutobi said before nodding to his ANBU captain. "Tora, you may cross examine."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, please take a seat. Mr. Uchiha, you said you felt the energy being put off while you were eating lunch, correct? What did you have?"

"Yakisoba and shrimp." Sasuke said.

"I see. Personal possessions found on Uchiha at the time of the arrest shows an unopened bento box of yakisoba and shrimp." he told the Council. "Tell me, did you converse with Mrs. Kisaragi before that alleged rape? What did you say?"

—oo000oo—

Naruto watched it with rapt interest, Tora went through every lie Sasuke said, untwisting them for all to see. At the end, Sasuke finally realized just how screwed he was. "You may get down now, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke stepped back, wiping sweat from his brow. "Lord Hokage, it is now time to hear the testimony of Kisaragi and Uzumaki."

"Yes, of course. Naruto, if you would step up, please."

"Sure." Naruto said before getting back on the podium.

"Uchiha." Tora said to him, meaning he may ask first.

Sasuke swallowed and stepped forward. "...Dobe, who were your parents?"

Naruto blinked. "How does this concern the trial?"

"I will make that clear soon enough."

Tora looked to the Hokage who nodded to Naruto to continue. "I don't know. I'm an orphan."

"What do you know of them?"

"Nothing."

"What of that power you used?"

"Nothing."

"So you might not even have been born in Konoha?"

"I guess."

"And where did you get all your skill in computer hacking?"

"Studying."

"To the point that you help Iruka, the class instructor, on the subject?"

"Lord Hokage," Tora said, "he is getting away from the subject."

"No, I'll answer it. Yes, I help Iruka, as I helped many of the students. As I offered to help you back at the beginning of the class but you threw it back in my face. Now, what is the point of this?"

"Just for someone that had no one to show him anything, you are awful skilled."

"So first it was Yuffie is the spy now, I am?"

"You said it, not me."

"No, you implied it." Naruto scoffed. "You want to know about that power I used, my skills, fine, I worked my ass off for everything. And when you tried to hurt Yuffie, I kicked your ass with it. I mopped the floor with you and you could do nothing to stop me, despite all your Uchiha superiority." Sasuke punched him across the jaw. "Striking a witness now?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"I'm done." Sasuke said before walking away.

Tora sighed before going up to Naruto. "You purposely drove him to hit you."

"As he was trying to make me do the same."

"That is not why we're here. Now, I have a few questions."

—oo000oo—

It suddenly wasn't as fun as it had been. Tora picked him apart, even though the only lies he told were concerned around Yuffie's origins and he didn't go into that. It was a harsh experience. "Kisaragi Yuffie, take the stand."

Yuffie walked up, patting the flustered Naruto on the shoulder. "Uzumaki Yuffie." she corrected.

Sasuke went up to her. "Uzumaki?"

"Naruto told you he would marry me to protect me from you, and he did before the Hokage last night."

"Awful fast, don't you think?"

"Arrange marriages have had less time, and I have no one to go home to."

"What about that father you told me about at lunch?"

"A white lie I tell myself to comfort my loneliness. Have you not done the same?"

Sasuke frowned. "Very well then, Mrs Uzumaki. Yesterday afternoon, did you not throw yourself at me at lunch?"

"No." she said, confused at how he could possibly get that.

"But you did sit next to me, telling me a sob story?" Sasuke said.

"No, I told you I was here to learn, and I sat away from you and Sakura."

Sasuke thought about it and decided he couldn't get anything from her so he said, "No further questions."

"Mrs. Uzumaki," Tora said, moving up to her. "Why were you with him at the time he said?"

"Sakura asked to speak to me in private and took me up on the roof where he was."

"And from there, what happened?"

—oo000oo—

At the end of it, a flustered Tora walked away. He tried to pick Yuffie apart like the other two but she kept calm and collected, answering all questions in a voice of absolute sincerity. He tried and he never could get her to stop smiling a carefree smile. Yes, she came to the school with her wolf pets that are at the door. No, they are only friends and a little bit of guard dogs. Giggle, yes, she was making out with Naruto-chan heavily during lunch. No, she didn't think it was fast for only recently meeting. What was fast to her? Spreading her legs on the first date, she had just given Naruto a kiss on theirs. Tora couldn't believe it, he couldn't find the chink in her armor, and it was a little unsettling.

"Are their anymore witnesses?" Sarutobi asked.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Lord Hokage, my daughter has abstained from appearing, instead she has made this statement." Haruno said, handing a tape recording to him.

"I, Haruno Sakura, conspired with Uchiha Sasuke to separate Uzumaki Naruto from Kisaragi Yuffie for the purpose of me getting close to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke with Kisaragi Yuffie. I knew not of what he planned afterwards and in no way support his actions, nor defend them or him."

Sarutobi nodded and looked to Tora. "Is there anything else to present?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Then I will call it to vote. All those that find Uchiha Sasuke guilty of attempted Rape, please stand." Sasuke gulped when he saw the majority stand. In fact, all but Kuwabara did. "He is found guilty. Attempted murder?" Half stood on this one, as many children when they are young say and act like they will but never go close. "No result," Sarutobi frowned, "not guilty. Note this isn't innocent, boy. Assault with a deadly weapon?" This time, though Kuwabara hesitated, they were all guilty. "The charge of treason by lying to..."

"I would remind the council that a unanimous vote is needed for treason," Kuwabara said.

Sarutobi frowned but nodded. "Very well, all those that don't believe he should be charged with treason by lying to the Council, please stand." Kuwabara almost faltered when everyone fixed him with a cold glare but stood anyway. "...He is found not guilty of treason."

"Lord Hokage, it is plainly obvious the Uchiha lied!" Councilman Akamichi said. "Kuwabara is trying to show the boy favor!"

"Maybe but the vote is cast. Take the Uchiha to prison, to serve out the max time of fifteen years." Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other as he was taken away. "Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, you are dismissed."

—oo000oo—

Rikku did a final update for the firewall around the mainframe before preparing to go into sleep mode for updates for herself when she felt someone trying to get through the firewall of the mainframe. Heading to the port where the intruder was, she saw that avatar of a man with a spiral orange mask. "Hmm. Tobi confused, it was much easier to get through here last time." Rikku began to hack into his computer to shut him out. "Oh? Someone caught me?" He turned around and saw Rikku. "Well, well, a caught is a caught Tobi."

"You will remove yourself from this mainframe!"

"But Tobi's a good boy and he wants in!" he whined. He didn't get to say more as Rikku shot a laser at him. "Tobi said he's a good boy!" he shouted, jumping out of the way. "Don't attack Tobi!"

"Shut up and disconnect!" She was about to launch another attack when her arm froze.

"I don't think so." Tobi told her. "You're no defense program." His hand went up his sleeve and a long, thin spike came out. "Let's take a look." He walked up behind her and looked at her neck. "Thought there would be ports here." He shoved the spike into a slot, making her scream in pain. "I see, you're a CODA. Hard to believe there is any left. Prime directive, protect the Koiyokito data mainframe from viruses and intrusions. Last contact with owner, fifteen years, four months, seventeen days. So where were you last time I was here?"

"Go to hell." she growled out.

"Then I'll look in your memory drive." He began to delve but she was fighting him for it. "Why bother? You're mine anyway, I'm going to find you, give you a memory wipe after copying your data, and use it and you to find any and all others and make them mine as well.

Rikku widened her eyes. "Yuffie…" she muttered.

"Oh, you already know of another? Yuffie is it? Where is she?" He twisted the spike, getting a new scream of pain.

"I said go. To. HELL!" Rikku ripped herself from him and got in a new fighting stance. "Warning, warning, damage to memory drive critical, recommend immediate repairs," she droned. "No time!" She was about to charge another laser when she felt him already hack into her again and deactivate her offensive abilities. "...I won't let you have me or her!" She looked to the mainframe and started running, jumping into the firewall. Right before she did though, she updated it to view _her_ as a virus while sending her programming into the mainframe itself. She would carry out her orders even inside there, though she will cease to exist.

Tobi watched her destroy herself over getting captured, slightly smirking despite the lost. These cyborgs were truly incredible, capable of self-sacrifice to keep the greater safe. His interface spike changed back into a hand. "Yuffie...Bo-Pa..." That was all he was able to get out of her before she deleted herself. He went up to the mainframe and tried to connect to it again. The firewall repulsed him no matter what. "I will find her, little sprite." he said to the firewall. "After all, Tobi is a good boy." he looked around the Net, already seeing the damage caused by the others.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was leading Yuffie home when he saw Tech ANBU, the ones that specialize in the digital defense of the village, rushing to the tower. "What's wrong!?"

Before anything could be said, the TVs in a near by store window stopped showing what they were and showed a mouse wearing a black cloak with red clouds. "_Once again, this is Mouser, here to give you the latest updates on Akatsuki."_ the mouse said, straightening his notes on his news desk. "_Today, we of Akatsuki have launched attacks on Lightning, Earth, and Rain. All of their digital defensives will be down for the next twenty four hours. In fact, even now, orders are being shouted into phones for the safeties to be thrown while on the other end, they are finding out that it isn't working. Sadly, it is but a matter of time before they are physically disconnected but that takes a bit. This is Mouser, good day." _The screens returned to normal.

"Damn, Akatsuki again." Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Who?" Yuffie asked.

"Akatsuki, online terrorist. They do things like this every now and then, they're the best damn hackers ever, yet no one knows who they are or anything about them."

Yuffie looked at the screens and then gripped Naruto's hand tighter. "...I want to go check on Rikku."

"...Oh no…" Naruto muttered before rushing home. He shut the door and locked it before jacking in. "Connecting in three, two, one!" Finding himself on his homepage again, he and Yuffie jumped to Koiyokito. "Rikku? Rikku!?"

"Naruto!" Naruto rushed over to her to see a screen in front of the most powerful firewall he had ever seen. "Yuffie..." He looked to the screen and turned white. He was seeing a video of one of Akatsuki attacking Rikku and totally blowing pass her defenses. When he heard what he wanted, he began to sweat a little, then he felt sad, seeing Rikku do that. "I'm sorry, Yuffie, if I had known…" he started to say.

"It would have been no different, except he would have me." Yuffie told him "...You gave Rikku the strength to do what was needed." she said, wiping away a tear. "Besides, she's still alive in here, I can feel it. No worries." She smiled a little at the end.

"Rikku?" he said to the screen, hoping for an answer.

It went blank and the words _How can I help you, Naruto? _popped up.

"You survived!"

_Of course, though I am now completely attached to the mainframe. It had to be done though. Now, what can I help you with?_

"Nothing, we were just worried."

_...I understand. He got Yuffie's name and model._ she typed out. _He will come looking eventually. Be ready._

"We will be, sister," Yuffie said, placing her hand on the screen, "thank you."

_...Goodbye, sister._

—oo000oo—

Naruto pulled off the visor and held Yuffie. "Hey, don't cry. We know she'll be fine. A learning firewall with be unbreakable."

"I know... It's just that she had it so rough and now this."

Naruto kissed her lips and held her tighter to his chest, "...I won't let that happen to you, Yuffie. I will never forget you, never leave you."

Yuffie took a deep breath of his scent. She could tell he was telling the truth, and knew it too. Foxes were monogamous after all. "...Thank you." she whispered before kissing him. When she did, she truly felt that everything would be safe at the end of the day. She continued to kiss him and took his tongue into her mouth.

"Didn't we leave off some...where this morning?" Naruto said around a kiss.

"We...did." Naruto picked her up, swinging her around a little, and carried her to the bedroom. He set her on the bed when she placed her hand on his chest. "What is it?"

"I got a gift while you were busy," she said, blushing a little. "I want to wear it for you, if you don't mind, Naruto-chan."

Confused, he nodded. Yuffie got up, giving him a slight shake of her behind as she walked into the bathroom. Naruto let out a long, drawn out sigh at that as she let her clothes fall to the floor. "She is such a tease."

Yuffie picked up the box Ayame helped get her as a wedding gift while Naruto had gotten the rings. She even agreed to take it to their home while they were busy. Sutting the door behind her, she opened it and blushed again. She wanted something elegant but to make sure to grab Naruto's attention, and Ayame was sure she got it. Slipping on the teddy dress of it, she held up the panties, blushing a bit before finally slipping it on followed by the headpiece. Slipping on the gloves and stockings, she whispered, "Please let him like it." Taking a calming breath, she opened the door a crack before slipping out her leg. "Mmm, Naruto…" she purred. Naruto swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he saw her perfect leg come out. She lifted it up, straightening it until it was above her waist and her right hand came out, tracing her leg from her ankle to her hip. She was wearing red silk stockings and gloves with white feet and hands. Her hand reached the end of the silk and she used two fingers to walk to her hip, back inside the bathroom, waving as the hand vanished. When Naruto nearly jumped up to follow, her hand came back out, moving a finger back and forth. "Naughty, naughty…" she sultrily said to him.

"Just imagine when I get you back." Naruto whimpered.

"Oh, I am." she cooed. Slowly, her limbs came back in and a moment later, she opened the door, making Naruto drop his jaw. She was wearing a red with white breast and stomach, see through teddy. On her her head was a headband with red with white tip fox ears and on the back of her panties hung a fox like tail that swayed with her hips. She turned around and wiggled her butt at him, making it move even more. "Oh, Naruto-chan." she moaned and that was it, Naruto was up and at her back in an instant.

"Damn." he muttered, his hands going up her arms to her shoulders in soft caresses as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Ayame helped me pick it." Yuffie giggled.

Naruto looked blank for a moment before saying, "Have to remember to thank her." His hands went under her arms and cupped her breast. One hand fell down as he continued to kiss her neck. Tugging a little on her tail, he massaged her ass before reaching for her inner thighs. His eyes widened a little when he felt her panties there and felt the heat from her face as well as down there. There was a slit in the panties so they didn't have to take them off. "Really have to thank her." Naruto chuckled before he began to rub her.

"Ah!" she moaned at the sudden touch. "Naruto-chan...that felt... Ah!"

"Yuffie, were you worried about wearing this," he asked, brushing his lips against her ear, getting a nod as she panted. "You look beautiful, perfect even." He began to nibbled on her ear a little then on the back of her neck.

She smiled, biting her lip a little. Naruto-chan may have been new to this but he was a quick learner and they stayed up a while last night, experimenting. And he just loved to give her those soft, feature soft touches. Leaning back against him, she felt his hardened dick pressing again her back through his boxers. "Naruto-chan...I..."

"Shh," he hushed, "not yet."

"B-But at this...rate, I'll..."

She could feel his grin, "I know." His left hand, still at her breast, pinched a nipple through the teddy, making her gasp. "Remember, this is more than just for pleasuring me." He cupped her breast, squeezing a little and letting go before doing it again. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, he listened to her moans to make sure she was enjoying it. Apparently, her breast were _very _sensitive.

"N-Naruto-chan, I, I...AH!" She came all over his hand so he lifted it to his mouth and gave it a lick, making her blush.

"I love that, best taste in the world, even over ramen." he said, chuckling lightly.

"Oh...Naruto-chan, you're hopeless." she said lovingly.

"I know," he replied, moving his hips a little. Slipping off his boxers, he spread her legs a bit, and began to rub himself against her. "Ready?"

"Yes, love." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pinching her ass and getting a squeak, he pushed in. Moaning at how tight she was, Naruto eased in until he was completely inside her. "Ow." she whispered, still hurting with the entrance.

"I'll wait." Naruto said to her.

"No, it doesn't hurt much." she said, wanting him to continue. "Just don't stop." Pushing back against him, Yuffie began to rock her hip to meet his thrust. Naruto leaned his head down to her neck, breathing in her scent before giving her love bites there as well as nibbling on her ear. While his hands still massaged her body and breast. "Naruto-chan," she moaned, barely able to get it out. "Agh!" Naruto just thumbed her clit. "If you do that..."

Naruto blew in her ear, still smiling. "I know, my vixen." he almost purred. He didn't stop, wanting to make her completely forget the world.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder, giving him a kiss, and panted, "Two...can play...at this game."

"Oh? What do you-YOW!" She had reached down and gave his balls a squeeze. Chuckling a little, he picked her up and spun around. "I have the best wife in the world."

"You do." she agreed before kicking against the wall, pushing them onto the bed to continue.

—oo000oo—

Naruto laid on the bed, running a hand lightly through her hair. Though her breaths were soft and rhythmatic, he knew she was awake. "I think we need a bigger house."

"What's wrong with this one?" Yuffie asked, looking up at his face. "I like it, it's a very nice apartment."

"It is, but I was just thinking, if we're going to live here, with you, me, Fenrir, and Diagoro, we need a little space."

"Don't you like these two sleeping on the bed?" she asked, motioning to the two data dogs that had jumped in when they were done.

"Of course I do. But Yuffie-chan, eventually, we will need more room."

"For what?"

Naruto kissed her and placed a hand on her stomach. "A little girl," Naruto replied. "eventually."

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Wasn't sure where I would take this but D. Mind gave me some ideas. Yuffie's dress, tie, and vest was borrowed from Yomiko Readman from Read or Die. Naruto's suit was Reno's from the Final Fantasy 7 Compilation. Rikku looks like Mimi's combat form in I dream of Mimi, or Buttomi CPU. The foxy teddy was just something I thought up. No, this isn't the last to be seen of Sasuke. Thank you, D. Mind, my beta reader and helping point this story in a direction.


End file.
